


Homecoming Treat

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Kolivan returns home after a long mission





	Homecoming Treat

Kolivan yawned as he entered his room, peeling off the soaked layers of his armor. He looked out into the room, breathed in the scent of home, the mixed mingled scents of himself and Lance. On the bed, Kolivan’s exhausted gaze softened at seeing Lance, his love, his starlight.

Life with Lance was different, better. Before, Kolivan was concerned with ensuring that as many of his charges returned safe. He cared more about the lives of others than his own, and had a number of scars to show for it. He had never had a place to call home, having left his family behind at a young age, and he hadn’t considered any single base as a place to call his own.

Now, Kolivan cared to return himself, was excited to return to his room, his home. Kolivan’s life had more in the whirlwind that was Lance, and each moment spent with his starlight was a treat that Kolivan cherished. Lance had taken Kolivan’s room in the Castle of Lions and made it theirs, had filled it with bits and pieces of both of them that it had a life of its own. Lance had made a home for Kolivan to return to, a place with a person that Kolivan _wanted_ to return to.

Shedding the last of his armor, Kolivan peeled away his clothes, sighing in relief. He didn’t have any new scars or any new injuries, trusting more that his comrades could return home, trusted them with his own well-being as they did with him. Another change that Lance had brought, something new that Kolivan was surprised and found himself delighted to learn. Crawling into bed, pressing against, Kolivan felt the last of his tension fall away. He pressed a kiss to the top of Lance’s head, humming in tired delight. Lance grunted in his sleep, not waking up as he curled into Kolivan, molding into the perfect fit.

Kolivan curled around the greatest treat he’d ever know, the starlight of his heart, and slept.


End file.
